A Grimm Student
by Twilight Master Emerald
Summary: An odd person comes to one of the towns that allows airships to Beacon, however his trip takes a turn for the worse when he finds himself in one issue after another... and that's just from entering the airship town itself... Lemon warning for later chapters, plus more details in story. Story overlaps with the main canon of RWBY for a few arcs before going back to the main story.


**A portal opened near a town in Vale, one that had a few airships heading to Beacon at the time.**

 **TME stepped out before the portal closed with a bang before he walks into town with a grin on his face.**

 **"Hello everyone, first off I would like to introduce my first ever RWBY fanfiction, so be honest with the reviews... no flames please... I have a friend who had that and it really annoyed me greatly." TME said with his grin fading to show an irritated face.**

 **"Now then... so that I can calm down, I would like to introduce brand new OC's of mine that said friend of mine helped create... their names are... well I doubt you guys like spoilers and their origins or at least one of them ... well... let's just say that it's pretty unique for the RWBY universe... or at least unique in fanfic terms. maybe not truly unique but is should be close to it." TME said when a dark mist rose from his body while a grin appears on his face.**

 **"And if the summery wasn't enough, then beware of Lemons in later chapters and futa moments as well... maybe a monster lemon or two since I never really did that before except in the Dimensional Saga, though I still need to rewrite it first." TME said with the same grin on his face.**

 **"Oh and Disclaimer for all but OC's and their moves." TME said before he leans against a wall to wait for A certain person to appear while the scene shifts.**

* * *

 **Vale/ Airship town/ ?**

A man, who had a grin on his face, was walking along a road to one of the towns that had an airship that traveled to Beacon.

It was nighttime so with the clothing he wore it would be somewhat hard to see him except for the bits of white seen on his person.

A closer look a the man showed that he looked to be in his teens, roughly 17 to 19. He wore a outfit that mainly consisted of black with a hint of white here and there to give it a bit of color.

He wore a black coat that ended near the middle of his hips, he wore a white long sleeved shirt that had a black claw mark icon on the chest,  
Hit pants had a white stripe running down the outer part of his pant legs, and finally he wore hiking boots that had a white cross mark on the toe of his boots.

His hair was pure black except for a bit of brown that was mixed in near the bangs.

Finally he had a katana of sorts at his right side which seemed to be somewhat hidden which hid most of the details from prying eyes.

When the man approached the town, he finally spoke up.

"Hehe, a bit more and I can finally get to Beacon. Though I wonder if there is anything fun to do beforehand." The person said before he walks into town and past a man who leaned against a wall.

* * *

 **Vale/ Airship town/?/ ?**

When the man entered the town, all seemed quiet before he heard some kind of commotion which caused him to grin again.

"Guess I was right!" The man said before he ran towards the sound of the commotion to see a surprising sight.

What he saw was a girl much shorter then he was... apparently a cat like Faunus who was beating down a much larger thug, one that had some serious bulk.

Though what she said when he got near did cause him to sweatdrop.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT!?, I'M 18 DAMMIT!, I'M A FULL GROWN WOMAN!" The girl or apparently woman screamed while she continues to attack with punch's, swipes, kicks, and dodged the thug's attacks like she knew where the attacks were going while he used some wild swings to no avail. **(Think of an adult female version of Edward Elric with his anger when people insult his height and you get her comedic issue for this story.)**

The thug could only take hit after hit before the woman uppercut him in the jaw which sent him flying onto his back before he laid still with a groan.

The woman place a hand on her hip while she sends the thug a fanged grin which allowed the man to get a good look at her.

The Man watching the fight was of average height so above 5 feet tall, but she was about a head shorter then he was if you took away her cat ears.

She had blond colored hair with brown stripes here and there which led down to the middle of her back where her hair stopped, She had ebony colored skin that had a slight tan, he also saw green colored eyes that seemed to glow for some reason in the night.

Height aside, she had a figure that gave her an adult look to help prove that she wasn't a kid.

She wore an odd outfit to him, probably made from a foreign country or something, it was gold and black with many stripes running down the dresses sides and the left arm, the right sleeve was cut off to show more stripes running down her arm, aside from that, she wore nothing like pants to the outfit acted a bit like a skirt for her with thick gold and brown hiking boots that ended near her knees with a couple stripe marks on the boots sides. **(A cheongsam with knee high hiking boots if anyone is curious.)**

"Don't piss of a Faunus, especially a Tiger Faunus!" The Woman said with a fanged grin while her cat ears twitched a bit which got the mans attention while he grins before actually laughing.

"Hehehe... hahaha!" The man laughs which got the woman's attention.

"Is something funny?" The woman growls out which caused her hair to bristle a bit in rising anger while the man calms down after a minute.

"S-Sorry, but I didn't expect my first trip into another town to be this funny!" The man said which caused the woman to raise an eyebrow in slight confusion.

"First trip? where have you been then before here?" The woman asked while the man takes a moment to think.

"Well I looked on a map for the nearest town and found this one... though I couldn't seem to find mine on a map." The man said which caused the woman to give the man a half lidded look.

"Huh?, nothing!?, What is that suppose to mean?" The Woman said while the man shrugs.

"No clue, just glad I got out of there when I came of age... I'm heading to Beacon with one of these airships." The man said with a grin while the Woman frowns a bit cause her question wasn't exactly answered.

"Ohhhkay... so why are you glad you left your home?" The Woman asked while the man got a frown on his face which confused the woman.

"... a family of Faunus hating sons of bitches!, main reason I left in the first place!" The man said with eyes glowing pure red for a moment and teeth sharping somewhat before they returned to normal which surprised the woman and perked her curiosity, and her cat like ears which twitched as a result, though she figured that change was caused by a Semblance or something.

"Hmmm... not exactly uncommon to hear about people who don't like Faunus, but you don't hate them?" The woman asked which caused the man to sigh.

"Personally I don't see a reason to, they haven't done anything to me personally." The man said before looking around for a moment.

"So... know where the airships are?" The man asked which caused the woman to raise an eyebrow before using her right thumb to point down the road behind her.

"That way." The woman said which caused the man to grin.

"Thanks." The man said before walking past her with a wave, however she saw part of his weapon, the part of the sheath to be exact when she saw a trigger of sorts which caused her to narrow her eyes a bit at the sight.

"Hay... mind waiting for a second." The woman said while she walked over to a building nearby and grabbed two items which got the man's attention before he could get too far from her.

"Something wrong?" The man asked before the woman equipped a gauntlet that went up to her shoulder on her right arm while she carried some kind of device in her left before turning to the man.

"Yeah... just wondering where you got that sword... or did you steal it?" The woman asked while placing the device on top of the gauntlet before the man heard a click when the device was attached.

"Stole?, you mean this?" The man said before showing the Katana to the woman after moving his coat out of the way.

"Sorry but this isn't stolen, made it myself after studying another persons weapon and making a few changes to suit my style, and I like the Katana personally like others do." The man said with a prideful grin when he looked to the Katana itself.

The sheath was pure black with white lines crossing one another till they met at the sheaths opening, but what was on the sheath was another matter, it looked like a few small engines ran along the outer part of the sheath with a dial of sorts near the blade handle itself.

There was also two small ring like items, one on the blades guard, and another on the sheath itself.

"...Though it does beg the question, why say that I stole it?" The man said with his grin fading a bit.

The Woman gave a fanged grin while stretching her arms.

"Because as far as I know... only a certain leader of white fang has that type of weapon and if you were able to get close enough to him to see it... that must mean you know where he is... so I'm taking you to the local authorities or maybe a hunter to get the info out of you." The woman said before the man smiles a bit in kind before raising a finger.

"Tell me, are you really going to take me to the local law?, and if so... have I done any crime yet even though I just entered town?, just because I have a weapon that is similar to another's doesn't mean that I'm a bad guy." The man said before he continues.

A weapon isn't inherently evil... it's the person who wields it, Besides... isn't Adam taurus a Bull Faunus?, I'm human so wouldn't it be pointless to capture me?" The Man said with a grin on his face, but as far as that... he didn't really do much when he stomach growled a bit.

"Though if you really want me to talk, mind treating me to something to eat? I crossed a mountain to get here and I'm famished." The man said before comically rubbing his stomach.

The Woman sighs before getting into a guarded stance.

"Sorry but no... I'm taking you in... I'm pretty sure that there is a bounty on info that could help with Adam Taurus's capture... and if a decent replica of his weapon was acquired then I might get more for something like that... name's Jade Nekoyama... the one who caught a copycat of a villain." The woman said with her eyes glowing when her Semblance kicked in while the man grins a bit.

"Jade huh?, nice name, mines Obsidian... and really?, wouldn't info for a guy as infamous as Adam Taurus and his weapon itself be common knowledge?, I mean what if you take me in and it's all for nothing? wouldn't you get in trouble with the authorities?" Obsidian said after introducing himself, but he also had an escape plan ready if reasoning didn't work, and it would be funny as hell to him.

"Sorry but I don't give a crap and his weapon is kind of a trademark that people try to avoid so it should be really hard to make a variant without getting close to him... you seem like a nice guy... but a guy going around copying Adam like some kind of worshiper would get peoples attentions and I want to make sure I get first dibs in case there's a reward." Jade said with a fanged grin before she aims the device on her gauntlet at Obsidian.

"So I'll give you one chance to turn yourself in... otherwise I'll get physical and I doubt you want that." Jade said with a fanged grin on her face while Obsidian frowns.

"Sorry but I won't be taken in for something I haven't done yet and Villain worshiping?, that guy makes Faunus's look bad after he screwed up white fang, it's his weapon that I respect." Obsidian said while he got into a guarded stance, one that angled the blade's handle towards the ground but his right hand was at his side.

Jade shrugs a bit before her eyes seemed to glow oddly.

"Well then... what are you going to do now?" Jade asked cryptically while Obsidian grins before responding while he had his finger on the trigger.

"You know that there's a certain saying that I altered a bit after hearing it once, one that's perfect for this situation, great fighters always know when to fight..." Obsidian said before pulling the trigger which launched the blade's handle towards the ground, and what Jade would see the next moment would be a dust cloud created around Obsidian before he continues.

"...AND KNOW WHEN TO RUN LIKE LITTLE GIRLS!" Obsidian screams while he ran from the dust cloud and away from Jade to take a different route to the airship with a comical look on his face while said dust cloud blocked Jade's vision.

However when he got out of the cloud, he saw to his shock that Jade was in front of him which made him look to see that her face showed that she knew somehow.

"Wha.. how?" Obsidian asked which made Jade grin at Obsidian's shocked face.

"Simple, my Semblance in mind reading... though I have to get a good look at the person in question for a minute before I can get anything decent." Jade said before Obsidian blinks a few times before he facepalmed.

"I ran into a mind reader of all things... that's perfect!" Obsidian said with a grin on his face which made Jade raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"Huh?... I maybe a mind reader but I don't know everything your thinking of yet." Jade said while Obsidian's grin widens.

"Well then... why not ask me a few questions here and see if I'm telling the truth... and if I am... mind pointing me in the direction of the airship?" Obsidian asked while Jade raised an eyebrow.

"So... your not freaked out that I could look into your head and find out things that you want to keep secret?" Jade asked while Obsidian shrugs.

"Eh.. if it get's me in the clear... I'm... an open book if that phrase works for this situation." Obsidian said while he took a moment to think which was now heard by Jade.

 _"Really... an open book? is that the best I can do?"_ Obsidian thought before Jade starts to chuckle which got Obsidian's attention.

"Uhh... did I miss anything?" Obsidian said before he took a moment to think.

 _"Did she just..."_ Obsidian starts to think before Jade spoke up.

"Read my mind?" Jade said which caused Obsidian to jolt in shock before grinning.

"Well then... ask some questions... if I satisfy your curiosity... then can you point my way to the airship?" Obsidian asked while Jade narrows her eyebrows.

"So your not worried I might look into something personal to blackmail you with to get you to follow me?" Jade asked while Obsidian grins.

"Nah, you said so yourself... you need to get a good look at me for a bit to get anything decent." Obsidian said while Jade gave him a half lidded look with some irritation lacing her voice when she starts to get more confused at Obsidian's actions.

"Are you seriously that trusting of a stranger?, I just met you and wanted to turn you in for a possible reward!" Jade said while Obsidian shrugs before responding.

"Eh... Beacon isn't going anywhere anytime soon so I can take a detour first." Obsidian said with a grin on his face while Jade grits her teeth when she tried to read his thoughts again before getting surprised when he was actually honest.

Jade rubs her head before she starts to walk down the road with Obsidian getting a bit confused.

"Taking me to a hunter or something?" Obsidian asked which made Jade sigh before shaking her head.

"To the airship... I lost interest with a possible reward with you acting so sickeningly trusting of me." Jade said which made Obsidian grin before he ran up to her before walking next to her.

"Hehe, thanks Jade, I owe you one!" Obsidian said with an excited tone while Jade looks away from him which caused him to get confused when he saw that Jade seemed a bit redder then normal.

"You OK?" Obsidian asked which caused Jade to turn to him to speak up with a deep growling tone which caused him to sweatdrop.

" **Just follow me or I'll change my mind!"** Jade growled before she turns away from a confused, frightened Obsidian and walks down the street before Obsidian runs up to her with a confused look on his face while a thought enters his and Jade's head when didn't realize that Jade was still reading his thoughts.

" _What did I do?"_ Obsidian thought which made Jade huff a bit before the duo walks to the airship docks with Jade bringing up a conversation.

"So... how did you make that weapon?, I mean there's many reasons no one else had one... it was personalized for a killer who terrorized Vale and other lands for who knows how long... so why?" Jade asked which made Obsidian grin again.

"Like I said earlier... I respect the weapon he has... not the man himself, a weapon isn't a weapon unless it's used against another living being or Grimm, in the right hands it can be used for just as much good and just as much bad right?... as for how I made it... I found some blueprints that my family got somehow... I don't know the details as to how they got them but you can look in my head if you think I'm lying." Obsidian said while Jade blinks a few times to process his words.

"So... you really have no idea why your family... whoever they are... have blueprints for Adam's weapon?" Jade asked while Obsidian shrugs.

"Didn't think it mattered at the time, I worked on it in secret for awhile and when I came of age after completing it... I sneaked out and here I am." Obsidian said while placing his hands behind his head while Jade got a bit confused at his words.

"Why did you sneak out anyway?, overprotective parent?" Jade asked which caused Obsidian to freeze mid step for a second before he continues... but not before Jade got an image from Obsidian that seemed strange... but only for a moment.

It seemed to be him with a group of 5 nearby A man and a woman, a girl and a boy standing next to one another in front of the man and woman, and finally an old looking man with a lab coat on... but Obsidian himself was alone for some reason while he stood next to the group even though he looked like a kid at the time.

The image vanished though which caused her to look to Obsidian who looked at her with one eye while the other was covered with a shadow... his grin was gone.

However Obsidian didn't say anything other then continuing on the path with Jade waiting there for a moment more before she took a moment to run up to him and slows to a walk next to him.

"Hey... are you OK?" Jade asked before Obsidian sighs.

"Kinda... I'll feel better when I get to Beacon." Obsidian said while he continues to walk quietly with a silent Jade in tow before they continued to the docks... however a person wearing a grim mask appeared near the knocked out thug before speaking into a communicator of sorts.

"The Target is heading your way sir with a tag along... A tiger Faunus is tagging along for now." The person said before looking to the groaning thug when a voice came from the communicator.

"Good job... head on back so we can greet our... new friend." The person on the other end said before the line went dead before the scene fades to black.

* * *

 **TME pushed himself off the wall before looking the readers when a portal forms near him.**

 **"Well everyone, I hope you like this chapter so far... it's the prologue so it's a bit short, but it'll be action packed next chapter, That much I promise." TME said before he crossed his arms.**

 **"Now there must be a few questions going through your heads right? Where Obsidian comes from... what his family's called, how did they get the blueprints which allowed Obsidian to make his weapon?... well... find out later in the story." TME said with a grin on his face.**

 **"As for Jade, I'm sure there are multiple type of cat faunus and other variants of other species, and for her Semblance... well Emerald's is causing dream like hallucinations so mind reading shouldn't be a stretch right?" TME said before he steps into the portal.**

 **"And if this is the first of my stories that you read then a Disclaimer for all but OC's and their moves, any similarity to anyone living, dead, or other OC's is purely coincidental and unintentional, please warn me if I copy or miss type words and I'll make the needed changes." TME said before the portal slowly closed with a final word from TME.**

 **"So... who is the person who's waiting for Obsidian?" TME said before the portal closed with a bang while the scene fades to black.**


End file.
